


I guess I'll just go until I burn out (As long as the wax keeps dripping I'll make sure to stay lit)

by dri_zzle



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Angst, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Drabble, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, I attempted to write in Chuck Palahniuk, Is Tyler real? who knows, It wasn't a success, M/M, The Narrator loves Tyler Durden, i guess??, kind of, not really lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_zzle/pseuds/dri_zzle
Summary: Tyler's hands make you feel special. And the Narrator loves it.
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 20





	I guess I'll just go until I burn out (As long as the wax keeps dripping I'll make sure to stay lit)

**Author's Note:**

> i recently read the book and i've seen the movie like three times this last month, so this came out!!
> 
> i knows its not that long or that good but i like it!
> 
> the title is from :( by the garden.

Tyler's hands make you feel special as if you're the only thing that matters in this fake, forgotten world. His hands are rough and calloused around my body but that only makes me crave it more. He trails his kiss that's on my hand, making me shiver and whispers.

“You're mine, Psycho-Boy.”

And then his lips are on my ear, his nose caressing my temple, and then my fucked-up cheek and ends up with his nose pressed on mine.

I am Jack's fluttering heart.

The ratty bed whines underneath us as Tyler gets up from beside me. I try to reach out to him but my hands feel like they weigh a thousand pounds and my eyes are dropping. I can barely see Tyler now.

I try to tell him to stay, that I need him, but my throat feels like shit and I only manage to get out a whine.

Tyler laughs and says, “Sleep, buddy.”

And he leaves, leaving the door half-open, and I see him disappear in the darkness.

I am Jack's shut-down body.


End file.
